


Discoveries

by Xulfers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Mutou Yuugi, Bisexual Yugi, Fluff, Gay Bakura, Gay Bakura Ryou, Gay Character, Heartshipping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: Bakura was surprisingly bold and felt comfortable in his feelings. Yugi thought it might have been because Bakura always liked boys and it was something new for him. Yugi’s trying to get more comfortable in his sexuality because deep down he knew he was always attracted to other boys, it’s just now that he has to be confident in himself.





	Discoveries

“So, how come you don’t like all the attention you get from girls, Bakura?” Yugi was puzzled as to why he didn’t care for the attention when he himself would love if a girl ever gave him attention. Sure, Teá had an interest in him in her own way but not like that.

The taller, slimmer, and overall more handsome boy answered him with a chuckle. However, when Yugi still looked eager to his answer, he felt like he had to answer him. “Well Yugi, I have my reasons,” he laughed again and blushed “You really don’t know, do you?” He sighed.

The two were sitting in the middle of an Italian restaurant. It was Yugi’s idea to go out for pizza with his friend. Bakura was absolutely enthralled at the idea of his smaller friend taking him out to dinner, but he was feeling more and more embarrassed by the second.

“What did you mean when you invited me here?” This confused Yugi as to why he would ask this when talking about girls, but he answered anyway.

“I thought it’d be fun to hang with you. You always look so lonely and with the spirit of your millenium ring being the way he is, I feel like it’d make having friends harder.” Yugi scratched his cheek and took a sip of his drink as he hoped Bakura wouldn’t notice him breaking eye contact.

“Is that so?” Bakura stroked his hair nervously, “It’s just that… I thought this was a date. The reason I don't like the attention from girls is because I’m gay, Yugi.”

“Oh.” Yugi felt like kicking himself for such a dumb thing to say. He had to fix this situation, and fix it fast. “That’s okay! And you want to know why? It’s because I’m bisexual. I like girls and boys so you don’t have to feel self-conscious. I actually like a boy right now!”

The other perked up at that and Yugi was relieved, but not for long. “Who is it then? I’d love to play matchmaker.” Yugi was bright red now. He clenched his puzzle as he looked down to it, as if hoping for an answer that his other self would give him. 

“It’s the person over there.” He pointed to his right at the mirror. Bakura looked over and was a bit confused.

“Are you telling me you’re in love with the Pharaoh inside your puzzle that’s 5000 years older than you? I don’t know if I could help you there…” He realized how catty and jealous he was sounding but he couldn’t hold himself back.

“Erm, no. Look again, it’s who’s next to me.” As he was commanded to, Bakura looked again in the mirror and it suddenly hit him.

“Ohhhhh! Okay, that makes more- oh wow, really? Well, um, that’s…” He cleared his throat, “Does that mean we are actually on a date?” He was puzzled now and looked to the other boy, as if the blushing mess could give him a straight answer.

“Only if you want to count it as one. Although, if you’re not comfortable naming it as so, we don’t have to. I mean-”

“I think this is the best date I’ve ever had.” Yugi slid lower into his chair to make himself smaller than he already was. He was happy but at the same time way too embarrassed. “Besides the restaurant being nice, I’m on a date with someone I have feelings for and I learned he felt the same way.” 

Bakura was surprisingly bold and felt comfortable in his feelings. Yugi thought it might have been because Bakura always liked boys and it was something new for him. Yugi’s trying to get more comfortable in his sexuality because deep down he knew he was always attracted to other boys, it’s just now that he has to be confident in himself.

“I’m happy that you’re enjoying our night out.” Yugi’s eyes wandered between his unfinished plate of food and Bakura’s half finished pizza. He wished that Bakura would tell him his secret of how he doesn’t get flustered.

Yugi’s had his feelings for the other as long as he could remember. When Bakura first transferred into his class, he couldn’t help but stare at his handsome appearance. It made absolute sense why girls noticed him. Did it make sense as to why Yugi noticed him though? He didn’t know. Beforehand, he felt like he could never measure up to a girl in the eyes of Bakura. He was actually relieved that there was no competition to win his heart. Scratch that, there’s so many guys their age that are taller and more good looking. What was it about him that he could have liked?

“If you like, could we go back to my place after I pay the check? Maybe we could play some games or something.” Yugi was leaning more towards doing something else with Bakura but he can’t ask Bakura to simply come over so they could make out. Would he even want to kiss him? Yugi had a habit of fantasizing and he felt he needed a reality check at times.

“I’d love to. Please, allow me to pay. I had such a wonderful time that forking over a few bills wouldn’t be such a bad task.”


End file.
